


My Heart Leapt

by WellDressedAnon



Category: Quantum Leap, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, No It's Not Relevent To The Story In A Weird Meta Way, POV First Person, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Tense, Yes I'm Mixing POVs, sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24897433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDressedAnon/pseuds/WellDressedAnon
Summary: Now I understood what it was offering. It wasn’t talking about me. This person that could go back in time, there were any number things which could’ve caused it. And no matter how fragmented, if my experience had taught me anything, it was that those causes could be heartbreaking.ButIcould set it right.
Relationships: Alphys/Sans, Asgore/Sans, Chara/Asriel, Chara/Sam Beckett, Papyrus/Sans, Sam Beckett/Alphys, Sam Beckett/Sans
Kudos: 2





	My Heart Leapt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's style uses the New Aster font. If you don't already have it, it can be downloaded [here](https://www.fontyukle.net/en/New+Aster+Roman.ttf).

It was dark.

I tried to open my eyes, but they were already open. I had no idea where I could be. Come to think of it, I wasn’t actually sure who I was. What was my name again?

… Sam. That’s right.

It had been getting harder to remember things about myself. Al had always been there to remind me about what I knew, or who. Now, whenever I saw a face that seemed familiar, or found myself using some skill I’d learned before the project, it was almost always a surprise.

When was the last time I saw him?

I started walking around, looking for a light switch or a door. Wherever I was, it must’ve been huge, because I couldn’t even find any walls. Maybe it was some kind of warehouse?

Eventually, I did find a door, but… it was more like it found me. I turned around and it was just there, a bright, pale grey against the darkness. How had I missed it?

I turned the knob and stepped through it. More darkness.

“Are you lost?”

I whipped around to see where the voice came from. The door I’d just walked through wasn’t there. When I looked back, there was something that looked like a person in the distance.

“Uh, hello? Yeah, I think… I’m not sure how to get out. Heh.” This leap must’ve really knocked the sense out of me. You’d think I’d get used to making an idiot out of myself after the first twenty or so. It was probably something to do with the fact that they kept getting swiss-cheesed that always made it so uncomfortable.

“Ah. I see. Perhaps I can help.” Well, at least this person didn’t seem to think less of me. Maybe they’d gotten lost in here before too.

As I moved closer, though, I was less sure that this… whatever this was is where the voice had come from. It was definitely in the shape of a man, but its features seemed more like those of a mistreated mannequin than a human.

But it spoke.

“I’ve been watching you Doctor Beckett. You have a fascinating story. Leaping through time to set right what once went wrong. Taking the welfare of the future upon yourself is certainly a laudable endeavor.”

And I was certain that this wasn’t a warehouse.

I could see the thing up close now, and a flood of half-formed memories began to fill my mind. Images of something that looked so much like Al cackling manically, a woman screaming as she tore at her own face…

“Was that your fault? Have you been ruining time?”

The thing let out a laugh that sounded like static. “I’m afraid I’m not that creative.”

“Then how do you know me?”

“I may be familiar with the events you have encountered. Do you believe that means I know you?”

That wasn’t the answer I was expecting. I wasn’t sure what to expect, but it was more threatening than that.

“What do you want?”

“To offer you something. An opportunity.”

“What kind?”

“Have you ever wondered if you could leap into a different world?”

Have I? I wasn’t sure. The project had been focused entirely on time travel, not other universes, but the research that led me to that had left my memory long ago. “Even if I have, it’s not possible. I can only leap within my own lifetime. I’ve never lived outside of my own world, so.”

“The place I once held in reality is no longer something I can claim. However. You have a certain talent for taking people’s places.”

Could that work? If someone could step outside of their own time, could someone else step in?

“Why should I trust you? Do I have a choice?”

“You have always had a choice.”

That sounded familiar. Despite this place, and despite the fact that the thing talking to me looked like it’d seen better days in hell… it was still unsettling, sure. But I didn’t think it was malicious.

“I’m… not sure.” I’d been doing this for so long. Sure, things were different every time, but maybe something new, _really_ new would be worth it. On the other hand, the entire purpose of the project was to make the world a better place. What would be the point of changing things in a different world?

Something else occurred to me. “This is a parallel world we’re talking about, right? If I’ve been going back in time to set things straight in mine, wouldn’t you have someone or something similar in yours?”

Its smile widened. “You have a mind worthy of admiration. My world does indeed have something similar. But most events are beyond its reach. Including its inception. Tell me doctor. Do you recall the circumstances of your displacement in time?”

“Not really, but…” I couldn’t remember any specifics, but I knew it didn’t go as planned. I was supposed to come back. I left everyone I cared about behind.

“If you could. Would you save yourself from that fate?”

Now I understood what it was offering. It wasn’t talking about me. This person that could go back in time, there were any number things which could’ve caused it. And no matter how fragmented, if my experience had taught me anything, it was that those causes could be heartbreaking.

But _I_ could set it right.

“What will it be like?”

It didn’t seem at all surprised that it had me convinced. Maybe it really did know me. “It will be both very familiar and very different from that which you have known.”

“That’s not cryptic at all.”

“It is all you will need.”

I didn’t like that answer. If this thing knew so much about me, it must have been able to tell me more about where I would be going. But it was probably right. I’d been making it by on my own and taking it all as it came for a while.

And he did say the leaps would get harder.

“Alright. I’m ready.”

"THEN OUR FUTURE IS IN YOUR HANDS."

Suddenly, the darkness was banished by a surge of blue light.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think of this site as a low-stakes venue for writing. Which is nice, because it means I can practice on stories that are kinda silly and fun and already have some established lore and characters. Maybe get me a little more comfortable before doing the heavy lifting it takes to make more original stuff, ya know?
> 
> This idea popped into my head after lockdown set me on a Quantum Leap/Undertale (among other things) kick, and it seemed like a good way to get back into writing. I'd be happy to have a beta or four to lend practice a hand in improving its quality, so if you find yourself interested enough in this story that you'd like to help shape it, feel free to drop a line.


End file.
